Who says you can't go home
by MaGonaz
Summary: AU: La vida de Iris Potter no ha sido fácil: es huérfana, todos la odian y su primo acaba de romper el único recuerdo que guarda de sus padres. Pero todo cambia cuando conoce a una niña de pelo rizado que afirma que es una bruja. De repente, Iris Potter se ve inmersa en la gran aventura que es formar parte de una familia de verdad. Fem!Harry Potter. Precuela de una saga sin nombre.
1. 0: 1987

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** si algo de esto fuera mío, no me preocuparía por ver cómo me pago la carrera.

* * *

 _ **Sinopsis** : La vida de Iris Potter no ha sido fácil: es huérfana desde muy joven, todos la odian y su primo acaba de romper el único recuerdo que guarda de sus padres. Pero todo cambia cuando conoce a una niña de pelo rizado que afirma que es una bruja. De repente, todos los sucesos extraños que ocurren a su alrededor cobran sentido... y Iris Potter se ve inmersa en la gran aventura que es formar parte de una familia de verdad._

* * *

 **Who says you can't go home**

«Who says you can't go home?  
There's only one place they call me one of their own»

* * *

 **0:** **1987**

 **Hermione. Octubre, 1987**

Había pasado más o menos un mes desde su desastroso cumpleaños número 8 cuando Hermione Granger descubrió que era una bruja.

Y no porque se lo hubiesen dicho sus _amabilísimos_ compañeros de clase, sino porque había detenido con solo un movimiento de manos el enorme árbol que, segundos atrás, amenazaba con aplastar mortalmente a sus padres.

Por supuesto, también había habido un montón de miedo y angustia en los momentos previos al suceso, pero Hermione había preferido obviar algunos detalles durante su recuento de los acontecimientos a la mujer que había aparecido en su porche la mañana del 18 de octubre de 1987.

Se llamaba Minerva (¡como la diosa!) McGonagall y sujetaba una ramita con la mano derecha (una _varita_ ) y un sombrero puntiagudo con la izquierda. La había estudiado con curiosidad unos segundos antes de que sus padres apareciesen detrás de ella preguntándole qué narices quería.

En realidad, habían dicho algo mucho peor, pero a Hermione Granger no le permitían decir palabrotas bajo ningún concepto e incluso en su mente tenía que censurarse porque Hermione Granger siempre hacía lo que le decían.

(Cuando le convenía).

Total, que Minerva McGonagall había pegado un salto bastante ridículo del susto que se había dado porque 1) no reconocía a la niña que tenía delante y 2) no reconocía a los padres furibundos que habían aparecido de la nada.

Claro está, eso se debía a que nunca antes los había visto ni había oído hablar de ellos y una corta conversación con los señores Granger le había dicho por qué: eran muggles.

O personas no-mágicas, como les explicó rápidamente ante las miradas de desdén que había recibido.

Hermione, en cambio, era un misterio genético. Minerva McGonagall les había explicado a grandes rasgos que, en algún lugar de su árbol genealógico, un mago o una bruja (o algún descendiente de ellos) se había unido a su familia. Y que hasta ahora la magia no se había hecho evidente en ninguna generación…

—Excepto en la actual —había señalado a Hermione con obviedad.

A continuación, procedió a contarles lo que sucedería con su hija una vez cumpliese los 11 años: podría comprarse su primera varita y asistiría al colegio Hogwarts, de magia y hechicería.

—Los mejores docentes la prepararán para los exámenes T. I. M. O y É. X. T. A. S. I. S., por supuesto.

Minerva McGonagall empezó a sudar frío cuando le preguntaron exactamente qué querían decir esas palabras.

Ridícula terminología aparte, los señores Granger no habían estado en absoluto contentos cuando confirmaron que el currículo de Hogwarts no se incluía un gramo de la educación muggle.

—¿Y qué hará nuestra hija cuando salga de ese colegio (si es que la dejamos ir, claro está) sin un graduado? ¿Me está diciendo que ese… mundo… mágico ya tiene una plaza fija de trabajo para mi hija? ¿Y para todos los que son como ella?

Minerva McGonagall se arrepintió de sus decisiones de juventud en esos instantes. ¿En qué momento le había parecido buena idea hacerse profesora?

—Lo que no entiendo —comentó la mujer, Emma Granger, colocando una humeante tetera sobre la mesita auxiliar—, es por qué no se nos había dicho nada hasta ahora. Usted misma ha dicho que una pluma… mágica… —pronunció la palabra con velada incredulidad— apunta los nombres de los niños… mágicos… desde el momento que nacen. Y Hermione tiene ya ocho años —señaló.

Minverva McGonagall aceptó una taza de té con manos temblorosas.

—Su hija es un caso excepcional —murmuró.

—¿Quiere decir que la han pasado por alto o algo así?

—Quiero decir… —se aclaró la garganta—. Todos los nacidos de muggles, como Hermione, reciben una visita informativa el día de su decimoprimer cumpleaños.

El silencio fue peor que cualquier insulto que hubiese podido recibir. Cuando Minerva McGonagall alzó la mirada del oscuro líquido de su taza, se encontró con dos padres que la miraban como si fuese un perro verde.

—Vamos a ver…. —el señor Granger, o Daniel, como se había presentado, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz—. Lo que me está diciendo es que solo visitan a las familias de nacidos de Nuggets… —« _muggles_ », le susurró la mujer, pero Daniel siguió hablando como si no la hubiese oído—… cuando los niños reciben su carta de aceptación de un colegio del que nunca antes han oído hablar. Porque, claro, es _mágico_.

—El Estatuto del Secreto no nos permite…

—Oh, claro. _El Estatuto_ —escupió la señora Granger—. El mismo estatuto que tienen que romper con los padres de los hijos de muggles cuando les envían esa carta de aceptación, ¿no?

—En esos casos, se hace una excepción…

—¡Excepción que deberían hacer desde mucho antes! ¿De verdad pretendían que enviásemos a nuestra hija a un colegio del que no sabíamos nada solo con decirnos que es para magos y brujos y yo qué sé más?

La respuesta correcta era, obviamente, «no».

Pero Minerva McGonagall no iba a mentir a aquellos padres preocupados por su hija y admitió, con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza, que sí, aquel era su plan inicial. Había funcionado durante _siglos_ y hasta ahora no había encontrado una oposición tan fuerte.

—Tienen que entender que los padres muggles casi nunca reaccionan muy bien al enterarse de que sus hijos son mágicos —tuvo que intentar defenderse—. Estoy segura de que hasta en sus libros de historia han visto alguna vez la expresión «quema de brujas».

Eso consiguió que se pusieran pálidos como el papel.

Después de asegurarles de que la seguridad de su hija era una prioridad en Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall les había dado unos colgantes que les permitirían ver más allá de lo que sus ojos muggles les permitían junto a unas instrucciones muy sencillas para llegar al callejón Diagon, en Londres.

—Me temo que tendrán que ser muy cuidadosos —les advirtió de los prejuicios que todavía perduraban en la comunidad mágica—. Mi recomendación es que se hagan con unos libros de historia por el momento. Si tienen alguna duda, pueden escribirme a mi despacho de Hogwarts. En el callejón Diagon encontrarán lechuzas de alquiler que conocen la dirección.

Dicho esto, Minerva McGonagall se marchó por donde había llegado, sin hacer lo que en un principio había ido a hacer (algo sobre borrar memorias que a los Granger no les había gustado ni un pelo), y dejando un montón de preguntas sin responder.

Los Granger se hicieron con los mencionados libros de historita tan pronto como pudieron. Y, tras leerlos, fingieron que su visita no había ocurrido durante casi un año.

Pero entonces descubrieron en el centro comercial a una niña cuyo pelo cambiaba constantemente de color.

Y aquel encuentro cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

 **N/A:** Este es un proyecto que ha surgido de mi reciente interés por los fics en los que Harry nace chica o es criado por cualquier persona mínimamente más competente que los Dursley, algo que no es precisamente difícil. Además, también me gustaría señalar todo lo que no tiene sentido en la saga, que, aunque es lo que me metió en el mundo de la literatura y mi favorita, lamentablemente son muchas cosas.

Para que quede claro, esto sería una especie de precuela de los libros, algo que me gustaría abordar en un futuro, pero que teniendo en cuenta mi vida no sé si conseguiré pronto.

Además, no puedo prometer actualizar pronto. Es más, esto estará aquí durante mucho tiempo antes de que se me ocurra cómo continuar. Las sugerencias son bienvenidas y espero que me contéis qué os parece la idea. Para más respuestas, también podéis contactarme por mensaje privado.

Un beso!

PD: El nombre de Iris se pronuncia «airis» para quien no lo sepa.


	2. 1: La niña que se perdió en un c c

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** si algo de esto fuera mío, no me preocuparía por ver cómo me pago la carrera.

* * *

 _ **Sinopsis** : La vida de Iris Potter no ha sido fácil: es huérfana desde muy joven, todos la odian y su primo acaba de romper el único recuerdo que guarda de sus padres. Pero todo cambia cuando conoce a una niña de pelo rizado que afirma que es una bruja. De repente, todos los sucesos extraños que ocurren a su alrededor cobran sentido... y Iris Potter se ve inmersa en la gran aventura que es formar parte de una familia de verdad._

* * *

 **Who says you can't go home**

«Who says you can't go home?  
There's only one place they call me one of their own»

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: La niña que se perdió en un centro comercial**

 **Iris. Julio, 1988**

Empezó con pequeños detalles. Al principio, Iris ni siquiera sabía que era _ella_. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sabía una niña de cinco años sobre las leyes de la gravedad? Desde que tenía memoria, objetos de todo tipo empezaban a flotar a su alrededor en los momentos más inesperados.

Pero entonces empezaron a aparecer de la _nada_ cuando más los necesitaba y Iris empezó a sospechar.

A los ocho años, Iris llegó a la conclusión de que lo que le sucedía (lo que _hacía_ ) no era en absoluto normal, y no porque los Dursley, la familia que la había adoptado cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico y nadie más quiso hacerse cargo de ella, se lo repitiesen todos los días en al menos dos ocasiones, una por cada comida que le permitían tomar con ellos.

No, Iris lo sabía porque, en la víspera de su octavo cumpleaños, su pelo había cambiado de color.

Claro está que no era la primera vez que su pelo había demostrado tener vida propia. Hacía unos meses, harta de tener que ayudarla cada mañana a deshacerse de los nudos que se le formaban durante la noche, tía Petunia había decidido cortárselo casi al rape con las tijeras de la cocina, exceptuando el flequillo.

El resultado, por supuesto, había sido horroroso, y Iris había roto en lágrimas tan pronto vio su reflejo.

Luego, se había pasado toda la noche sin dormir, imaginándose las risas crueles de sus compañeros, que ya se reían de ella por su ropa holgada, _usada_ y sus gafas redondas de culo de vaso.

Pero su preocupación había sido baladí. Al día siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía se lo cortara: largo y enredado. Tal y como a ella le gustaba, aunque Iris había mantenido la boca cerrada cuando sus tíos le preguntaron cómo le había crecido el pelo tan rápido.

Por supuesto, tampoco es que hubiese sabido qué responder. Como tampoco sabía por qué su pelo se había vuelto del tono de rojo más furioso que había visto en su vida cuando su primo Dudley le había roto el único recuerdo que Iris guardaba de su madre: un medallón de plata que, al abrirse, revelaba los rostros de dos jóvenes que Iris quería creer que eran sus padres.

Respecto a la naturaleza cambiante del color de su pelo, Iris solo podía afirmar que hasta eso se salía de los dudosos límites de su normalidad.

Y eso, para los Dursley, que estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, era _inaceptable_.

Iris sintió un peso frío en el estómago cuando su tía no le pidió inmediatamente que la ayudara a preparar el desayuno al despertarla por la mañana. Aquel 31 de julio se limitó a dar un golpe seco en la puerta de su alacena para decirle que la esperaba en cinco minutos en el coche.

Solo aquello ya era extraño. Tía Petunia _siempre_ tenía alguna tarea pendiente para ella. Y nunca le había permitido subirse al coche. Las pocas ocasiones en que los Dursley la dejaban salir de casa para algo que no fuera la escuela era para ir a la pequeña consulta médica que había a dos manzanas del número 4 de Privet Drive, que podía recorrer perfectamente andando. Iris nunca había necesitado desplazarse mucho más.

Y que aquel día fuera su cumpleaños tampoco explicaba nada. Los Dursley nunca habían considerado su cumpleaños como una fecha especial. La consideraban un gasto innecesario de tiempo, dinero y espacio, y eso, por supuesto, no era algo que celebrar. No estaban para tales tonterías.

De manera que, con una angustiosa sospecha que su mente infantil no era capaz de identificar, Iris se levantó de su catre y buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz. Después de espantar una araña de sus calcetines y ponerse sus gafas, se cambió el pijama, que en realidad era un chándal viejo de Dudley, por el único atuendo que tenía limpio, que en realidad era un chándal viejo de Dudley.

Una vez vestida y con el pelo recogido en una coleta, su mirada se dirigió sin querer a su colección de soldaditos de plástico que Dudley había lanzado por la ventana a los tres días de que se los hubiesen comprado. Una fina cadena de plata descansaba junto a ellos sobre la caja donde guardaba los zapatos, que también hacía sus veces de mesita de noche y escritorio.

Iris sintió el escozor de la tristeza humedeciéndole los ojos. Con el pulso trepidante, Iris acarició el broche que se había roto la noche anterior.

Que _Dudley_ había roto la noche anterior…

—¡Niña! —la interrumpió la voz chillona de tía Petunia, dándole un sobresalto. Iris pegó un bote y, como consecuencia, se dio un golpe en la cabeza con el techo inclinado de su habitación—. ¡Arriba, arriba! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

Iris no quería hacer enfadar a su tía, porque eso hacía que tío Vernon se enfadara y la castigara sin comer después de darle unos cuantos azotes, así que cogió el medallón y se lo metió en el bolsillo de la sudadera sin pensárselo dos veces. Medio segundo después, Iris salió a encontrarse con la mujer de rostro caballuno que cuidaba de ella por obligación.

Mientras se alejaba en coche de la casa donde había vivido durante los últimos seis años, Iris tuvo la extraña sensación de que jamás volvería a poner un pie en aquel lugar.

—Espérame aquí —masculló tía Petunia cuando llegaron al centro comercial. O, al menos, al edificio de proporciones gigantescas que Iris creía que era un centro comercial. Hasta ahora, la niña solo los había visto de pasada en televisión—. Necesito ir al servicio.

Irías también necesitaba realizar una visita al baño, pero se limitó a asentir con los labios apretados. Había aprendido cuando era muy, muy pequeña que a tía Petunia no le gustaba que la vieran en su compañía.

Se sentó en el banco que su tía le había señalado con la barbilla y entrelazó las manos sobre el regazo. Su postura tensa, tan impropia de una niña de su edad, atrajo algunas miradas por parte de los adultos que empezaban a entrar al edificio, aunque Iris los ignoró.

Iris no tenía muchas cualidades de las que presumir, pero si había algo que se le daba bien era fingir ser invisible. Reducir su presencia a lo más mínimo le aseguraba poder probar la cena en casa de los Dursley. En la escuela, le permitía escapar de Dudley y su pandilla sin más moratones de los necesarios.

Por eso la tomó por sorpresa que alguien hubiese decidido acercársele y entablar una conversación con ella.

—Hola —canturreó una niña de pelo encrespado que no podía ser mucho mayor que ella—. ¿Me puedo sentar contigo?

Iris parpadeó.

—Mis padres están en la agencia de viajes —explicó la niña, interpretando su silencio como una afirmación—. Quieren poner una re-cla-ma-ción —pronunció la palabra con cuidado, como si acabara de descubrir su significado. Al no recibir respuesta por parte de la otra niña, inclinó la cabeza y sonrió—. Me llamo Hermione, ¿y tú?

Durante varios segundos en los que se alargó el silencio, Hermione consideró volver con sus padres. Pero la idea de hablar con alguien de su edad que no se metiera con ella por su amor por los libros era demasiado tentadora.

—Perdona —murmuró con un tono menos entusiasta. Se aclaró la garganta y observó a la niña. Pequeña y delgada, no aparentaba tener más cinco años. Hermione pensó que quizás estaba asustada de hablar con una desconocida—. Así que… ¿qué estás haciendo?

Iris la miró de reojo.

Y, finalmente, dijo—: Espero.

—Ah… —Hermione asintió, sorprendida por el suave murmullo de su voz—. ¿A qué, exactamente? ¿A tus padres?

Iris sacudió la cabeza en un movimiento apenas perceptible.

—Mi tía —susurró—. Está en el baño.

Ante esa respuesta, Hermione no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—¿Y te ha dejado sola? —hasta ella sabía que no se podía dejar solos a los niños pequeños. La única razón por la que Hermione se había alejado de sus padres era porque aquel banco estaba justo en frente de la agencia de viajes y podían vigilar que no le ocurriese nada desde el interior de la tienda.

Pero Iris no tenía ni idea de todo eso, así que dijo que sí.

—No tardará mucho, entonces —comentó Hermione, suponiendo que no todos los adultos responsables eran como sus padres—. ¿Hace mucho que se ha ido?

Iris dudó.

—¿Qué hora es? —ahora que lo mencionaba, ¿tía Petunia no se estaba demorando más de lo normal? Cuando Hermione le señaló el enorme reloj que había en la pared (y le explicó que la aguja grande marcaba los minutos, mientras que la pequeña marcaba las horas), Iris se dio cuenta de que había permanecido en aquel banco durante casi _una hora_.

Nadie necesitaba una hora para utilizar el baño.

Sintió que se mareaba. Sin contestarle a Hermione, que puso cara de confusión, se puso de pie de un salto y echó a correr.

Detrás de ella escuchó que Hermione le preguntaba si pasaba algo malo.

Iris _no quería_ averiguar la respuesta.

Descubrió que tía Petunia no estaba en el baño. Y tampoco en ninguna de las tiendas del centro comercial. Iris las había comprobado todas. Dos veces.

Luego se dirigió al aparcamiento. Quizás tía Petunia había hecho lo que tuviera que hacer en el centro comercial y la estaba esperando en el coche. Sí, eso era, seguro que estaba en el coche, enfadada por tener que esperarla…

Pero el Ford Escort rojo de los Dursley no estaba por ninguna parte. Iris se acordaba a la perfección de que lo habían dejado aparcado en la plaza 12 de la zona C, pero allí solo había un Fiat de color negro que a Iris no le sonaba de nada.

El mundo empezó a difuminarse ante sus ojos.

—¿Cielo? —preguntó una mujer cuando la vio—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Iris se sacudió en un hipido.

—Cariño, ¿te has hecho daño? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Ah, así que estaba llorando. Iris se secó como pudo las lágrimas y miró a su alrededor. La mujer que le había hablado empujaba un carrito y parecía preocupada por ella. Y no era la única. Iris notó por el rabillo del ojo que otra mujer, un poco más mayor que la primera, también comenzaba a acercarse a ella.

Tenía que salir de allí. A los Dursley no les gustaba que Iris hablara con los adultos. Y cuando a los Dursley no les gustaba algo…

Un hormigueo empezó a recorrerle la piel. Iris solo había experimentado aquella sensación una vez en su vida, la noche anterior, pero sabía lo que venía a continuación.

Y, recordando los gritos de sus tíos al ver la transformación de su pelo, supo que tenía que esconderse.

Resistiéndose a un sollozo, Iris regresó al interior del centro comercial. Era mejor que el espacio abierto del aparcamiento y albergaba un montón de opciones donde refugiarse. Los baños, por ejemplo, parecían perfectos para la ocasión…

Pero una voz infantil interrumpió su trayectoria. Hermione la había visto y agitaba los brazos en el aire para llamar su atención.

—¡Creía que ya te habías marchado! —le dijo, corriendo a alcanzarla—. Dime, ¿has encontrado ya a tu tía?

Una pareja caminaba tranquilamente detrás de ella.

—Hermione, ¿es esta la niña de la que nos has hablado? —se interesó la mujer. Iris solo tuvo que echarle un vistazo para identificarla como la madre de Hermione: ambas compartían el pelo rizado y los mismos ojos oscuros—. No nos habías dicho que era _rubia_ , cariño.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Es que antes era morena! —se quejó—. ¡Te lo juro, mamá!

Iris no pudo evitar mirarse uno de los mechones que le caían sobre el hombro. Su pelo, antes de un negro azabache, se había tornado de una tonalidad rubia tan apagada que casi parecía gris.

—Hermione —comentó el hombre con un tono que decía que estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones—. El pelo no cambia de color como por arte de magia…. _Espero_.

Pero Iris no escuchó el final de su frase.

 _Magia_. En casa de los Dursley, aquella era una palabra prohibida. En las contadas ocasiones en las que Iris (porque a Dudley jamás se le habría ocurrido cometer un error de tales magnitudes) la había pronunciado, las consecuencias habían sido _dolorosas_.

Dando un respingo, retrocedió. Hermione y su familia se percataron de la repentina tensión que la había invadido y la miraron con cautela.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

No. No, no, no, no. Iris sentía que iba a volver a _cambiar_ y sabía que si la veían hacerlo la mirarían con asco y desprecio, como habían hecho los Dursley la noche anterior. No quería que aquellos desconocidos supieran que era un bicho raro; Tía Petunia le había explicado miles de veces que por eso nadie la quería, que por eso habían muerto sus padres…

Una bombilla cercana estalló. Ni siquiera había estado encendida, así que fue poca la gente que se dio cuenta de aquel detalle.

Oh, pero Hermione sí…

—¡Mira, mamá! ¡Creo que es como yo!

Fuera lo que fuese a lo que se estaba refiriendo, Iris no se quedó a averiguando. Aprovechando la conmoción que su pequeña demostración de rareza había provocado en los padres de Hermione, Iris echó a correr en la dirección opuesta. Encontró una tiendecita de muebles que nadie estaba vigilando y, tras echar una ojeada, un armario que le pareció adecuado.

A Iris le gustaban los armarios.

Le recordaban un poco a su habitación.

Entre las cuatro paredes de madera, Iris se obligó a tomar profundas respiraciones. Las cosas raras siempre ocurrían cuando estaba muy nerviosa o triste. Si se calmaba…

—Creo que la he visto entrar aquí —percibió que alguien se acercaba. Iris contuvo el aliento y se agazapó en una esquina; el corazón le latía a toda velocidad—. Emma, creo que Hermione tenía razón. La niña parece perdida.

—La niña está asustada —intervino Emma, también cerca—. Y ¿te has fijado en su aspecto? ¿En su comportamiento? Yo creo que su familia tiene… problemas.

En silencio, Iris le dio la razón a aquella mujer. Los Dursley tenían muchos problemas, la mayor parte a causa de ella…

Sintió el cambio de nuevo, esta vez en su piel. Por alguna razón, Iris no tuvo que verse en un espejo para saber que ahora era más pálida que antes. Simplemente lo sabía.

Y aquello la asustó.

Sollozó. En el exterior, Hermione se detuvo frente al armario donde se había escondido la niña de aspecto emaciado que había conocido en un banco del centro comercial.

Y, con cuidado, abrió la puerta.

—¿Mamá? —dijo en voz alta, aunque sin gritar. La criatura que lloraba en un rincón se encogió un poco más sobre sí misma—. La he encontrado. Creo… creo que le pasa algo.

—¿A qué te refieres, cariño? —le dijo su padre, atravesando lo que le quedaba de pasillo. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio lo que quería decir su hija—. Oh… ¿Emma? —se giró hacia su mujer.

Emma, que acababa de llegar y había visto el peculiar problema que tenían entre manos, emitió un sonido indescifrable.

Hermione solo pudo sonreír con suficiencia y decir—: Os dije que _antes_ era morena.

La niña de pelo cambiante continuó llorando en el armario.

* * *

 **N/A:** Última actualización de lo que queda de año, probablemente. Si os ha gustado, no dudéis en decírmelo en un comentario!


	3. 2: Harold, la niña y el armario

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** si algo de esto fuera mío, no me preocuparía por ver cómo me pago la carrera.

* * *

 _ **Sinopsis** : La vida de Iris Potter no ha sido fácil: es huérfana desde muy joven, todos la odian y su primo acaba de romper el único recuerdo que guarda de sus padres. Pero todo cambia cuando conoce a una niña de pelo rizado que afirma que es una bruja. De repente, todos los sucesos extraños que ocurren a su alrededor cobran sentido... y Iris Potter se ve inmersa en la gran aventura que es formar parte de una familia de verdad._

* * *

 **Who says you can't go home**

«Who says you can't go home?  
There's only one place they call me one of their own»

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Harold, la niña y el armario**

 **Harold Spencer. Julio, 1988**

Harold Spencer era un hombre fornido que había dedicado treinta años de su vida a trabajar en Millton's. Hijo de una humilde familia de obreros, se había casado a los veintisiete con la que fuera su mejor amiga del instituto, Miranda, tras haber ahorrado lo suficiente para poder permitirse una casita adosada para los dos.

Eran un matrimonio feliz, pero a medida que transcurrían los años tanto la pareja como sus amigos no podía evitar pensar que les faltaba algo. Hasta que, a finales de la década de los setenta, Dios quiso bendecirlos con una criatura propia: Michael Spencer, nombrado en honor a su abuelo materno, un veterano de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que había fallecido antes de verlo nacer, fue recibido como si se tratase de un verdadero milagro.

Enseguida quedó claro que Michael era un niño especial. Había heredado los ojos azules y el pelo oscuro de su padre y desde muy joven demostró ser extremadamente inteligente al conseguir logros que otros niños de su edad apenas eran capaces de imaginar.

Por supuesto, no era perfecto. Aunque al matrimonio Spencer le habría gustado creer lo contrario, ambos eran conscientes de que Michael era un niño muy tímido. A menudo le costaba mirar a la gente a los ojos y no le gustaba jugar con otros niños.

—Es muy independiente —les decían las profesoras de la escuela para tranquilizarlos—, muy maduro para su edad.

Pero ni el señor ni la señora Spencer se mostraban muy convencidos cada vez que notaban que su hijo no se comportaba como los demás.

Fue una tarde de 1983 que la señorita Jones, la más reciente adquisición de la escuela pública (1) St. Lennox, se acercó a ellos con una sugerencia un poco alarmante.

—En la universidad nos han hablado de niños como su hijo —les había dicho con voz tranquila—. No soy una experta en el tema bajo ningún concepto, pero creo que deberían hablar con su pediatra. Es posible que él tenga las respuestas que tanto necesitan.

Sin embargo, el doctor Johnson solo pudo responder a algunas de sus preguntas. Tras una breve conversación, les entregó una tarjeta de visita de una colega suya que estaba más enterada de su problema.

—Se lo conoce como autismo o síndrome de Kanner —les había dicho la doctora Kupfer, unos meses más tarde—. Señor y señora Spencer, tienen en sus manos a un niño muy, muy especial.

Para Harold y Miranda Spencer aquello no había sido ninguna sorpresa. Desde el principio habían sabido que su hijo no era como los demás, y aquel diagnóstico no iba a cambiar lo que sentían por él.

Claro está, a lo largo de los años se habían encontrado con personas que no comprendían su situación, que menospreciaban a aquellos que padecían un trastorno que apenas estaba saliendo a la luz. La doctora Kupfer les había dado los datos de contacto de otras parejas cuyos hijos atravesaban la misma situación y, entre todos, habían creado un grupo de apoyo para pacientes y familiares.

A la edad de cincuenta y tres años, Harold había reunido la suficiente experiencia para reconocer a otros niños como su hijo casi a primera vista. Aunque, por lo general, no demostraban ser diferentes a los demás, cuando les entraba alguna de sus rabietas era fácil distinguir lo que los separaba de la normalidad.

Así que cuando notó que una joven pareja se detenía frente a uno de los armarios de exposición de la tienda donde trabajaba como guardia de seguridad, no se extrañó demasiado. Se ubicó en una posición estratégica que le permitía observar sin ser observado, y esperó.

—¿Cariño? —oyó que decía la mujer—. ¿Puedes salir un momento? Podemos… podemos ayudarte.

—¡No! —gritó una vocecita desde el interior del armario. Harold no tardó en relacionarla con el borrón diminuto que le había parecido ver entrar a la tienda unos minutos atrás—. ¡No quiero!

—Cielo… —la mujer parecía frustrada porque no encontraba las palabras adecuadas—. ¿Me puedes decir al menos cuál es el problema? Si lo sabemos podemos solucionarlo, ¿qué te parece?

La vocecita del interior dudó.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Harold la escuchó murmurar:

—Tía Petunia se enfadará si ve mi pelo —dijo—. Y cuando tía Petunia se enfada, tío Vernon también se enfada.

—Y no queremos que tus tíos se enfaden, ¿verdad? —contestó la mujer. Harold la vio intercambiar una mirada con su marido—. ¿Qué te parece si sales y vemos qué podemos hacer con tu pelo? Puede que conozca a una señora muy amable que pueda ayudarte.

Harold se preguntó si, como Michael, la propietaria de aquella vocecita había estado jugando con las tijeras y necesitaba una visita a la peluquería.

—Pero…

—¡Sí! —gritó una niña en la que Harold no había reparado. Dedujo enseguida que se trataba de la otra hija del joven matrimonio, pues el parecido entre la niña y la mujer era innegable—. ¡La señora se llama Minerva! ¡Y es una bruja, como tú!

Harold era de la opinión que ponerse a insultar a un niño en plena crisis no era lo mejor que se podía hacer, pero cuando ninguno de los padres reprendió a su hija optó por mantener la boca cerrada.

Y, sorprendentemente, la vocecita del interior del armario volvió a sonar, esta vez más fuerte:

—¿Una bruja?

Riéndose en su fuero interno, Harold se dijo que la imaginación era, sin duda, la mejor característica de los niños.

—¿Por qué no sales del armario, cielo? —insistió la mujer—. Así podemos presentarte a Minerva. Y le pedimos ayuda con tu pelo, ¿qué te parece?

—… ¿lo va a arreglar? —se interesó la vocecita—. ¿De verdad?

De nuevo, la pareja se miró el uno al otro.

Y esta vez fue el hombre el que habló.

—Claro que sí. Esa mujer sabe hacer magia —se rio, y Harold no pudo evitar preguntarse si quizás se trataba de una estilista famosa o algo por el estilo—. Estoy seguro de que arreglará tu pelo en un periquete.

—... ¿de verdad?

—Palabra de honor —la tranquilizó el hombre.

Transcurrieron unos instantes antes de que la puerta del armario se abriera unos milímetros.

—Pero nadie puede ver mi pelo ahora mismo —dijo la vocecita, que pertenecía a una niña que no superaría los cinco años de edad.

Harold se enterneció inmediatamente y, con lentitud, se acercó a la familia.

—Buenos días, caballero —se dirigió directamente al hombre, que dio un respingo al escuchar su voz profunda. Harold emitió una risita avergonzada—. No quisiera parecer cotilla, pero no he podido evitar escuchar su conversación.

La mujer tragó saliva audiblemente.

—Ah, ¿sí?

Harold se apresuró a tranquilizarla.

—Oh, no se preocupe —se atusó el bigote—. Tengo a un niño como ella en casa, sé lo difícil que es salir con ellos a lugares tan concurridos.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Claro! A mi pequeño Michael le afectan especialmente los ruidos fuertes. ¿Entiendo que su hija ha tenido un accidente con su pelo?

—Oh ella no… —la mujer pareció acordarse de algo y apretó los labios en una fina línea. Lo miró con los ojos castaños abiertos de par en par—. Disculpe, pero ¿puede ayudarnos?

—Por supuesto —respondió Harold, sonriente—. Dígame, ¿qué necesita?

Unos minutos más tarde, Harold regresaba junto a la pareja con una manta en los brazos que había birlado de la oficina del encargado. Se la ofreció a la mujer, que golpeó los nudillos contra la madera un par de veces.

—¿Cielo? Te hemos traído algo con lo que cubrirte la cabeza —explicó contra la rendija que quedaba entre las dos puertas—. Así nadie podrá verte el pelo. ¿Puedo abrir la puerta para darte la manta?

Una manita pálida emergió de las profundidades del mueble y agarró la colcha con gran facilidad.

Y, tras varios segundos de una interminable espera, finalmente el armario se abrió.

Harold tuvo que obligarse a seguir sonriendo.

—Bueno, bueno, aquí tenemos a una señorita muy valiente que por fin ha decidido salir del armario —comentó. La niña, con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas y el rostro hinchado por el llanto, lo miró con un sentimiento a caballo entre el miedo y el espanto. Retrocediendo unos pasos, Harold levantó las manos en el aire y añadió—: Y veo que también es una señorita muy guapa. Estoy seguro de que esa peluquera tan especial te va a dejar preciosa.

Harold no reparó en las miradas curiosas que le dirigía la familia mientras volvía a su puesto de vigilancia en la entrada de la tienda. Sonrió una vez cuando el hombre cogió en brazos a la niña, que se abrazó a él como un koala, y volvió a sonreír cuando la pareja pasó junto a él al salir.

—Que tenga un buen día —le dijo la niña mayor, siguiendo a sus padres.

—Usted también, señorita —respondió Harold, que durante la cena le contaría a su mujer cómo había ayudado a una joven pareja cuya hija sufría el mismo trastorno que su pequeño Michael.

Miranda le preguntaría si les había hablado de su pequeño grupo de apoyo y, cuando Harold confesara que no, le haría prometer que les daría su tarjeta de visita si los veía una próxima vez.

Pero Harold no vería a aquella familia hasta varios años después.

Y, para entonces, apenas se acordaría de esa niña que lo había mirado como si se tratase de su peor pesadilla.

* * *

 **(1):** En Reino Unido, al parecer, las escuelas que nosotros entendemos por privadas (al menos en España), es decir, colegios de pago, se consideran "públicos" porque cualquiera con dinero puede acceder a ellos. Curioso.

 **N/A:** Tengo dudas existenciales. ¿Os está gustando esto? Planeo que esta precuela dure entre 12 y 20 capítulos, como mucho. Lo ideal sería quedarme en 15 y ya empezar con la piedra filosofal. Como este proyecto parece grande, me gustaría saber qué pensáis y mirar si me vale la pena el esfuerzo (escribo por y para mí, pero lo bonito es escribir algo que le guste a la gente, ¿comprendéis?).

Dicho esto, ¡muchas gracias a los que habéis leído y comentado! Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo.


	4. 3: Wimpy Bars

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** si algo de esto fuera mío, no me preocuparía por ver cómo me pago la carrera.

* * *

 _ **Sinopsis** : La vida de Iris Potter no ha sido fácil: es huérfana desde muy joven, todos la odian y su primo acaba de romper el único recuerdo que guarda de sus padres. Pero todo cambia cuando conoce a una niña de pelo rizado que afirma que es una bruja. De repente, todos los sucesos extraños que ocurren a su alrededor cobran sentido... y Iris Potter se ve inmersa en la gran aventura que es formar parte de una familia de verdad._

* * *

 **Who says you can't go home**

«Who says you can't go home?  
There's only one place they call me one of their own»

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Wimpy Bars**

 **Iris Potter. Julio, 1988**

Aunque el plan inicial había sido llevar a Iris a casa lo antes posible, donde esa tal Minerva arreglaría lo que fuera que estuviera mal con su pelo, Hermione había conseguido arrancarle que no había probado bocado desde la mañana anterior y habían decidido hacer una parada rápida en un restaurante de la cadena Wimpy.

Daniel, como se presentó el padre de Hermione, se encargó de comprar la comida mientras Emma, la madre, esperaba con las niñas en el coche.

—Las hamburguesas están muy buenas, pero lo mejor son los batidos —le había explicado Hermione con entusiasmo mientras aparcaban—. Aunque casi nunca me dejan tomar batido, estoy segura de mis padres harán una excepción en esta ocasión.

Había mirado fijamente a su padre a través del espejo retrovisor antes de que se bajara del coche, como retándolo a llevarle la contraria.

Iris no había opuesto resistencia, porque los Dursley nunca esperaban que diese su opinión. Y, aunque la familia Granger había sido muy amable con ella y le habían explicado que lo de su pelo, quizás, no era algo tan raro, Iris no iba a arriesgarse a despertar su furia.

—Nuestra Hermione una vez se cortó el flequillo —comento la señora Granger desde el asiento del copiloto al cabo de unos segundos de silencio. Algo en el brillo de su mirada le dijo a Iris que recordaba el incidente con una buena dosis de cariño—. Estaba tan mona, con sus rizos trasquilados... claro está que ella no pensaba lo mismo.

—¡Parecía una oveja! —objetó Hermione.

—Una oveja muy mona que, al día siguiente, tras ver el desastre que se había hecho, ya había vuelto a la normalidad—insistió la señora Granger con una sonrisa. Al ver la mirada expectante de Iris clavada sobre ella, se aclaró la garganta—. Lo que quiero decir es que creo que lo que te ha pasado es bastante normal, Iris —dijo, pronunciando su nombre como si se tratase de un gran tesoro—. Dime, ¿ocurrió algo con tu pelo que te avergonzara mucho?

Iris sabía que no tenía que hablar de estas cosas: los Dursley le habían prohibido expresamente que abriese la boca para algo que no fuese insistir en lo normal que era.

Pero… los Granger parecían saber algo que ella no. Y Iris, aunque los Dursley se empeñasen en afirmar lo contrario, no era tonta.

Tomó una profunda respiración y le contó a Emma, aunque sin mirarla directamente a los ojos, por si acaso, que todo había comenzado por culpa de su primo Dudley.

—Bueno —tuvo que reconocer—, en realidad también está aquella vez…

Iris no supo reaccionar cuando, al terminar de relatar todos los intentos de tía Petunia por raparla, vio que la señora Granger se había puesto un poco pálida. ¿Sería que sus episodios de rareza le resultaban tan repugnantes como a su familia?

Sin darse cuenta de que su ceño fruncido ocultaba simple y pura preocupación, Iris cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y agachó la cabeza.

—Iris…

El regreso del señor Granger con varias bolsas de papel relegó a un segundo plano las palabras que había estado a punto de pronunciar. Iris se sentó muy recta en el asiento trasero y observó con curiosidad la tranquilidad con la que el señor Granger repartía la comida.

—Y esto —le dijo con una sonrisa tan pequeña que Iris tuvo la repentina necesidad de replicar— es para ti.

—Para… ¿mí?

No había notado que se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas mientras observaba el paquete redondo envuelto en papel que el hombre había depositado sobre su regazo.

—Pues claro —se rio el señor Granger, aunque por alguna razón a Iris le pareció que la miraba alarmado durante un segundo—. ¿Para quién más iba a ser?

Iris le echó una mirada a Hermione, que estaba entretenida con su propia hamburguesa, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Aunque había conseguido controlar las lágrimas, no tenía tanta fe en disimular el llanto en su voz.

Con dedos temblorosos, Iris desenvolvió su comida. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de darle el primer bocado, una idea le atravesó la mente.

Los Dursley solo le daban la comida que sobraba, porque alguien como ella, que vivía de su caridad, no necesitaba mucho más. Quizás los Granger solo le habían dado esa hamburguesa porque la habían comprado por error y no se la iba a comer y, por supuesto, no querían desperdiciar comida en perfecto estado.

Pero… aunque no dudaba de que Hermione se saciaría con su propia hamburguesa, pues era igual de diminuta que Iris y, no había que olvidarlo, tenía un suculento batido para el postre, el señor Granger ya había devorado más de la mitad de su propio sándwich y Iris no veía por ninguna parte algo más a lo que pudiese hincarle el diente.

A regañadientes, Iris devolvió su hamburguesa a su envoltorio original y se la ofreció en silencio.

—… ¿mmm? —fue lo único que dijo el señor Granger, pues acababa de dar el último bocado y todavía se encontraba masticando…

Iris sintió que le ardían las mejillas. De verdad, de verdad que odiaba esta parte de la función: cuando era evidente lo que estaba haciendo, y que ella solo quería cumplir con sus obligaciones, pero la obligaban a decirlo en voz alta para terminar de humillarla.

—Le agradezco mucho que me haya ofrecido comida de su propia mesa… o de su bolsillo, supongo —murmuró mirándose fijamente la punta de sus zapatillas desgastadas. ¿Cuándo tiempo aguantaría esta vez el pegamento que mantenía unida la suela? —. Pero no tenía por qué molestarse. Mire, todavía no la he probado…

—Iris —la interrumpió el señor Granger. Cuando Iris lo miró, lo sorprendió intercambiando una mirada con su mujer. ¿Tal vez estaban los dos pensando en lo maleducada que era? Sus tíos se miraban así cuando querían ponerse de acuerdo sobre cuál era su defecto más imperdonable—, cariño, te he dado esa hamburguesa _a ti_. Debes tener hambre: es casi mediodía. ¿Por qué piensas —se detuvo, como si le estuviese costando escoger las palabras adecuadas— que quiero tu hamburguesa?

Iris frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué diablos _no_ la iba a querer?

La señora Granger, al notar su confusión, le explicó:

—Lo que Dan intenta decirte es que, si la hamburguesa es tuya, y tienes hambre, deberías comértela tú.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

Transcurrieron un par de segundos antes de que Iris se diese cuenta de que había dicho en voz alta sus pensamientos. Y, sintiéndose en la obligación de explicarse en voz alta, Iris se aclaró la garganta.

—La hamburguesa no es _mía_ —masculló.

Recibió varias miradas confundidas.

—Claro que es tuya —dijo Hermione, que había sacado su batido y de vez en cuando le daba pequeños sorbitos—. Mi padre te la ha dado a ti, _ergo_ , es tuya.

Iris no sabía qué significaba la palabra «ergo», pero decidió en aquel instante que no le gustaba demasiado.

—Claro que no es mía. Es imposible… —que alguien hubiese comprado comida para ella, quiso añadir, pero aquel era uno de esos temas que las niñas _normales_ no sacaban a colación durante conversaciones educadas—. Estoy segura de que todavía tienen hambre —murmuró, mirando discretamente a Dan.

Dan sacudió la cabeza a toda velocidad.

—Estoy saciado, muchas gracias —insistió—. Así que puedes comerte todo lo que quieras. ¡Si hasta te había comprado un batido!

Lo más probable es que el batido lo hubiese comprado para él o por error, como la hamburguesa que le había dado a ella, pero Iris no tuvo el corazón (ni el valor) de señalar su mentira y asintió.

Se comió su hamburguesa, aunque solo tras varias afirmaciones de que todos estaban llenos. Y únicamente cuando estuvo segura de que nadie la observaba mientras mordisqueaba con afán su hamburguesa: ocho largos años junto a los Dursley le habían enseñado que las personas cambiaban de parecer como el viento de dirección.

Lo mejor era, se dijo mientras se forzaba a tragar rápidamente, no tentar la suerte.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Ja! ¿A que no os esperabais una actualización tan pronto? A decir verdad, yo tampoco. Esto es fruto de haber pasado una mala noche y no tener nada mejor que hacer para matar las horas de la madrugada. Al menos ha salido algo, ¿no?

Dicho esto, no os acostumbréis. Aunque tengo un par de capítulos más escritos, prefiero guardármelos por si acaso. Así que hasta dentro de un tiempo, probablemente hasta mediados de marzo, que es cuando tengo unos días libres de la universidad, no volváis a tener noticias mías. Sorry not sorry, babes.

Eso sí, os dejo deberes hasta entonces. En mi perfil pondré una encuesta sobre a qué casa deberían ir los personajes principales una vez asistan a Hogwarts, pero también podéis responderme por aquí, si queréis. ¡Un beso!


	5. 4: Sentido y Sensibilidad

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** si algo de esto fuera mío, no me preocuparía por ver cómo me pago la carrera.

* * *

 _ **Sinopsis** : La vida de Iris Potter no ha sido fácil: es huérfana desde muy joven, todos la odian y su primo acaba de romper el único recuerdo que guarda de sus padres. Pero todo cambia cuando conoce a una niña de pelo rizado que afirma que es una bruja. De repente, todos los sucesos extraños que ocurren a su alrededor cobran sentido... y Iris Potter se ve inmersa en la gran aventura que es formar parte de una familia de verdad._

* * *

 **Who says you can't go home**

«Who says you can't go home?  
There's only one place they call me one of their own»

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Sentido y Sensibilidad**

 **Emma Granger. Julio, 1988**

Emma Granger, de soltera Ross, siempre se había considerado una persona sensata.

Es más, nunca le había quedado la opción de no serlo: desde pequeña había aprendido que actuar con precaución y dos dedos de frente eran la única manera de sobrevivir como la única niña de color en un barrio de blancos.

Aquella mentalidad la había llevado a terminar el instituto con matrícula de honor y le había permitido entrar en la facultad de medicina con una beca total. También había conseguido que terminase la carrera de Cirugía Dental (1) en menos tiempo del esperado y que su primer trabajo como estudiante en prácticas se convirtiese, más tarde, en su primer trabajo de verdad.

Había conocido a Dan en una de las conferencias sobre salud dental a la que todos los trabajadores de la pequeña clínica a la que pertenecía tenían que asistir al menos una vez al año. Desde el principio había sido bueno con ella, y no la había menospreciado por el tono de su piel, o por ser mujer. La había encandilado con su sonrisa perfecta y con ese acento Mancunian (2) que solo sonaba exótico a oídos de una londinense de nacimiento.

Y, por supuesto, con su madurez impropia de alguien que acababa de salir de la universidad.

No habían tardado mucho en hacerse amigos y, no mucho tiempo después, en algo más. Las familias se habían conocido por completo tan solo unos meses después de aquel primer encuentro y la boda se había celebrado el día de su aniversario como pareja.

Alguien que no la conociese habría dicho que se había precipitado, pero Emma había sabido que Dan era el hombre con el que se casaría desde el primer momento.

Para los niños, habían decidido esperar. Ambos eran jóvenes y apenas estaban comenzando a dar sus primeros pasos como adultos, por lo que encargar un bebé nunca había sido una de sus prioridades.

Así que esperaron. Pero cuando Dan recibió la oferta de convertirse en socio de la clínica para la trabajaba en aquella época, decidieron que ya era hora. Y Hermione Granger no tardó mucho en llegar, tomando el mundo por sorpresa, y no solo con su inteligencia.

Emma siempre había sabido que su hija era especial.

Nunca habría llegado a sospechar en qué sentido.

Ni que, en poco tiempo, llegaría a conocer a alguien tan extraordinaria como ella.

Se encontraban aparcados en segunda fila, con los intermitentes encendidos, esperando. Dan había salido del coche hacía unos minutos para internarse en la posada que hacía de puente entre el mundo mágico y el mundano: Minerva les había explicado hacía casi un año que en el Callejón Diagon encontrarían los medios necesarios para comunicarse con ella, si era necesario.

Y vaya si era necesario.

—Solo espero no ir a la cárcel por esto… —masculló en voz baja.

Al fin y al cabo, lo que estaba haciendo podía considerarse un secuestro.

Desde el asiento de atrás, Hermione emitió un gemido ahogado y Emma no pudo evitar sonreír, olvidándose de sus preocupaciones por unos instantes. El estómago lleno y el rítmico vaivén del coche habían arrullado a su hija hacía más de una hora y ni siquiera el abrupto frenazo que había dado su marido al detenerse la habían despertado. La única señal que había dado la niña de que el repentino movimiento había perturbado su descanso había sido la pequeña arruga que todavía ostentaba en el entrecejo.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido. Hermione había caído rendida ante el cansancio de todo un día de estímulos y diversión, pero Iris, la niña que habían rescatado (y probablemente secuestrado) se había mantenido alerta durante todo el camino. Incluso mientras comía los había observado con desconfianza y recelo, como si temiese que en cualquier momento fuesen a cambiar de idea y le arrebatasen el bocado que acababan de ofrecerle.

Emma había notado con preocupación que la niña solo se atrevía a llevarse la hamburguesa a la boca cuando creía que nadie la veía y no por primera vez se había preguntado en qué infierno se había criado aquella pobre criatura. Porque era evidente que no había salido de un hogar estable, con gente que la quisiese de verdad.

—Dime, cielo —Emma se aclaró la garganta para ganar tiempo y escoger bien sus palabras; sabía que los niños, cuando se sienten amenazados, podían ponerse obstinados y negarse a hablar. Y Emma necesitaba que Iris hablara para tener una excusa sólida que darle a la policía cuando le preguntasen por qué se la había llevado de aquel centro comercial, en vez de dejársela a las autoridades—, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Iris la miró con el ceño fruncido durante varios segundos.

A Emma le daba en las narices que no comprendía a quién se había referido con la palabra «cielo», y eso le rompió el corazón.

—Iris —pronunció con la boca seca—, ¿cuántos años tienes, cariño?

—¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

—Porque me gustaría conocerte un poco mejor.

—… ¿por qué?

—Porque me pareces una niña muy interesante —respondió Emma con sinceridad—. Hermione ha hecho cosas… cosas extraordinarias desde que era un bebé, ¿sabes? Pero incluso cuando Minerva nos dijo que era una bruja, no nos lo creíamos. Hasta que se convirtió en gato. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Iris pareció meditarlo durante unos instantes, pero finalmente asintió.

—Incluso así… —Emma se humedeció los labios—. Nunca me habría podido imaginar que alguien pudiese cambiar de apariencia como lo haces tú. Es una habilidad muy útil, ¿sabes?

—¿Cómo?

Emma asintió ligeramente.

—Oh, sí. Cuando era una niña un poco más mayor que tú, lo habría dado todo por tener el pelo liso. ¡Volví loca a mi madre con mis quejas y caprichos! Recuerdo que durante meses le pedí que me comprara un champú especial que mis amigas decían que eliminaba los rizos por completo… —sacudió la cabeza mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa—. Sin embargo, tú no necesitas nada de eso, ¿verdad?

Iris se cruzó de brazos y Emma casi pudo sentir la tensión sobre sus hombros.

—Te he visto primero rubia, y luego morena. Ahora llevas un precioso color castaño. Y estoy segura de que no te has dado cuenta, pero creo que te pareces un poco a Hermione.

—¿De verdad? Quiero decir… —la niña agachó la mirada—. Lo siento.

—No puedes controlarlo, ¿no es cierto?

Iris sacudió la cabeza.

—Entonces no te disculpes por ello. Además —añadió rápidamente al ver la expresión de alarma que distorsionaba su rostro—, me estás dando la oportunidad de ver cumplido un deseo que ya había dado por perdido.

—¿Qué quiere decir con ello?

Emma apretó los labios.

—Cuando tuve a Hermione, hubo complicaciones en la recuperación que me dejaron sin la posibilidad de tener más hijos —admitió con amargura, aunque se esforzó por sonreír cuando Iris le ofreció una mirada cargada de compasión—. Siempre quise una familia grande, ¿sabes? No tengo hermanos, y siempre he creído que los niños no están hechos para criarse solos. Quería hermanos para Hermione, Iris —se le rompió la voz—. Y durante unos minutos he podido ver cómo habría sido todo si hubiese podido dárselos.

Miró con anhelo hacia Iris, que ya no tenía la piel color canela de Hermione y había perdido los rizos abultados durante su historia como Emma había perdido su entusiasmo.

—Gracias —le dijo, y sonrió cuando Iris se cubrió de un resplandor dorado.

Regresaron al silencio sin sentirse incómodas. Emma pensó para sus adentros que, pese a que no había conseguido su objetivo de conseguir más información sobre Iris, sí había logrado que, al menos, descruzara los brazos y apoyara la espalda contra el asiento del coche, un poco más relajada.

Había empezado a llover cuando le pareció oír un murmullo.

Interesada, miró hacia atrás.

Su corazón se encogió con un sentimiento a caballo entre el egoísmo y el miedo al ver a las dos niñas idénticas que dormían la una junto a la otra.

* * *

 **(1)** No tengo ni idea de cómo funciona eso en RU, y menos en la década de los 70/80, solo lo que Internet me puede decir al respecto.

 **(2)** De Manchester.

 **N/A:** Yes, mi Hermione no es precisamente blanca. Su mezcla genética y cultural me va a servir para muchas cosas más adelante, así que es lo que hay.

Dicho esto, ¿quién se merece una recompensa por haber actualizado cuando dijo que iba a actualizar? Esta servidora está muy contenta de haber cumplido con su promesa.

Un beso, y hasta la próxima (que puede o no ser en Semana Santa/Pascua. Quién sabe).


	6. Interludio

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** si algo de esto fuera mío, no me preocuparía por ver cómo me pago la carrera.

* * *

 _ **Sinopsis** : La vida de Iris Potter no ha sido fácil: es huérfana desde muy joven, todos la odian y su primo acaba de romper el único recuerdo que guarda de sus padres. Pero todo cambia cuando conoce a una niña de pelo rizado que afirma que es una bruja. De repente, todos los sucesos extraños que ocurren a su alrededor cobran sentido... y Iris Potter se ve inmersa en la gran aventura que es formar parte de una familia de verdad._

* * *

 **Who says you can't go home**

«Who says you can't go home?  
There's only one place they call me one of their own»

* * *

 **Interludio: Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Escocia...**

Fawkes, colgado en su percha, apenas apartó su atención de su acicalamiento vespertino cuando Minerva McGonagall irrumpió en el despacho con un portazo.

—¡Desaparecida! —espetó —. ¡Y Arabella Figg afirma que no la ha visto en días!

Albus Dumbledore apenas parpadeó.

—Aunque ha tenido que admitir que eso no es tan raro —reconoció la bruja casi inmediatamente. Sin embargo, por su tono de voz era evidente que estaba de todo menos aliviada—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Albus? Si no encontramos pronto a la niña…

El anciano director asintió con tanta suavidad que el movimiento apenas se notó en su barba.

¡Por Merlín! Cuando habían sonado las alarmas que Albus guardaba en sus aposentos privados, lo último que se había imaginado es que se encontraría ante un problema de tales magnitudes. Aunque había avisado a Petunia de que Iris Potter nunca podría abandonar la casa durante más de unas horas al día sin que él lo supiera, era evidente que no siempre podrían respetar ese margen: las familias a menudo realizaban excursiones o viajes, y Albus no había querido entrar en pánico sin antes asegurarse de que aquel no era el caso.

Pero una rápida visita a la calle Wisteria, en Little Whinging, lo había sacado de la incertidumbre, y de su error. Incluso antes de que Minerva hubiese regresado de hablar con Arabella Figg, Albus ya había sentido un peso oscuro en la boca del estómago que anunciaba las malas noticias.

Suspiró.

—¿No es posible que su tía se la haya llevado a alguna parte? —se interesó, aunque sabía mientras lo decía que la respuesta sería negativa.

Porque no solo habían saltado las alarmas sobre los hechizos que controlaban la presencia de Iris Potter en la casa, sino también las que monitorizaban las protecciones de sangre. Estas, al igual que la magia, funcionaban según la intención de aquel al que pertenecían. Si las protecciones de sangre, que solo se mantendrían mientras Iris Potter considerase como su hogar la casa en la que vivía, habían fallado…

Eso significaba que él, también.

—La tía volvió antes del mediodía a casa —contestó Minerva sin reparar en la palidez que había invadido el rostro de su compañero—, _sola_. Oh, Albus. Le dije que no eran una familia adecuada para la niña —gimió—. Le dije que esto no iba a salir bien…

En efecto, Minerva lo había advertido de la temeridad que estaba cometiendo al dejar a Iris Potter al cuidado de sus familiares muggles. Pero Albus no había querido desperdiciar la enorme ventaja que les había concedido el Sacrificio de Lily, ni poner en riesgo el futuro de Gran Bretaña…

Se pellizcó con cansancio el puente de la nariz. En momentos como aquel, se arrepentía de no haber escogido una vida más egoísta, en la que sus únicas preocupaciones solo le concerniesen a él.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, sintió un extraño (aunque familiar) escozor en un lado de la cara que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Le pareció que escuchaba una risa, pero no estaba seguro.

Parpadeó.

¿La profesora… acababa… de… abofetearlo?

No. En algún momento mientras meditaba sobre el pasado y el juego de «y si» que tanto lo había aficionado durante su juventud, una lechuza se había colado por la ventana abierta y había soltado un paquete sobre él.

Albus frunció el ceño. Conocía todas y cada una de las lechuzas del Ministerio, y aquella no era una de ellas.

—Pero, ¿qué es…?

—¿Rocky? —lo interrumpió Minerva. La lechuza, un macho que apenas acababa de ganarse sus plumas de adulto, a juzgar por el orgullo con el que se irguió junto a Fawkes, emitió un graznido de reconocimiento. Albus tuvo la sensación de que no era la primera vez que aquella lechuza en particular le entregaba una misiva a la profesora—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El ave volvió a quejarse, aunque esta vez señaló con el pico el sobre que había traído consigo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Albus se agachó para recogerlo y suspiró al reconocer el nombre que habían escrito sobre un dorso.

—Sospecho que esto le pertenece, profesora —murmuró, aunque su voz no supo disimular su exasperación cuando la mujer que había visto crecer como a una hija se apresuraba a rasgar el pergamino. Sabía que Minerva tenía una vida propia y que, a diferencia de él, no se había consagrado a una empresa condenada a la tragedia. Pero, ¿de verdad este era el momento para ponerse a responder el correo privado?

Evidentemente, sí, porque antes que inmediatamente Minerva ya había pescado un trozo de pergamino de su escritorio y escribía con su varita a un ritmo desenfrenado.

—¿Profesora…?

—Albus, Iris Potter está en Londres.

Albus dejó caer la mandíbula, atónito.

Minerva, como sintiendo su sorpresa, le explicó una compleja historia que incluía un árbol, una niña un tanto precoz y la pareja de muggles más impertinente que había tenido el placer de conocer. En cualquier otro momento, Albus habría encontrado curioso el cariño que teñía las palabras de la profesora. Pero en esos instantes, solo podía pensar en una cosa:

Iris Potter, ¿en Londres? Hasta ahora había creído que quienquiera que se había llevado a la niña la había sacado del país. Al fin y al cabo, las islas británicas eran el límite para el encantamiento localizador que había dejado con la pequeña.

—Albus, dígame una cosa —la voz de Minerva detuvo el flujo de sus pensamientos. Había algo afilado en su pronunciación—. ¿¡Hasta cuándo pensaba ocultar el hecho de que Iris Potter era una Metamorfomaga?!

Bueno. _Eso_ lo explicaba todo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Yaasss... no me volveréis a ver hasta finales de junio :D.


End file.
